


Однострочники

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Три текста, которых тут еще не было.Написано для визитки на ФБ-2016.





	1. Ферма Бартонов, местоположение засекречено, 2015

Стив опасался называть это отдыхом – скорее, засекреченный дом Клинта стал нечаянным прибежищем, когда все прочие возможности оказались исчерпаны. Но, получив возможность отдышаться впервые после рождения Альтрона, выбившего почву из-под ног, расслабиться хотелось невероятно. Мирное тихое существование семьи Бартонов точно параллельная вселенная затянуло Мстителей и не удержало одного Тора. И пока он искал выход, вспоминая асгардские легенды, а вернувшийся в мир живых Ник Фьюри строил планы спасения, сидя в сарае Лоры Бартон, Стив, стоя на крыльце дома, смотрел вокруг.   
Его старый дом давно перестал существовать, а новый, казалось, был все дальше в необозримом будущем, вызывая страх несбыточности из насланного Алой Ведьмой видения. Но здесь, в безвестности и уединении, царил покой, которого ему не хватало. Это чувствовал не только Стив. Остальные Мстители тоже вздохнули свободно. Они спали спокойнее, говорили больше, смеялись чаще. Искали себе занятие по душе.   
С кухни тепло и сладко потянуло яблочным пирогом. Подумав, что уже не чувствует себя в гостях, Стив бросил взгляд на темнеющее вечернее небо и ушел в дом.


	2. Перелет Лейпциг-Оймякон, 2016

Время текло медленно. Перелет обещал быть долгим и точно звал к так и не состоявшемуся до сих пор разговору, но первые полчаса прошли в тишине, и Стив забеспокоился.  
Баки сидел рядом, чуть правее и дальше от приборной панели, и смотрел на него.  
Разговор не клеился. Они перестали понимать друг друга так, как прежде: недоставало приятельских переглядок и языка жестов, нужны были слова, а они не шли на ум.  
– Ты не обязан идти туда снова, – сказал Стив. – Я предупрежден, и значит, могу справиться сам.  
Баки отстегнул ремень, поднялся на ноги. Подошел со спины, склонился и замер: умостив подбородок у Стива на макушке, опустив одинаково тяжелые ладони на плечи. Аккуратный, напряженный.  
– Привык справляться, да? – спросил он со слишком привычным недовольством в голосе. – Отвыкай. Идем вместе.  
Стив кивнул. Он обещал себе, что, как только сможет, обнимет Баки: наконец по-настоящему впервые за семьдесят лет. Он не ждал, что Баки шагнет навстречу первым – и все вдруг снова станет понятно. Трудно, да – но поправимо.  
Разговор не стал легче. Они так и перебрасывались короткими фразами, перемежаемыми долгой тишиной в ожидании ответа и попытках подобрать слова. Прошлое, разделенное на двоих, перестало тянуть назад – и раз заговорив о нем, они так и не смогли остановиться. Общее настоящее еще предстояло отвоевать.  
Время пролетело незаметно.


	3. Ресторанчик где-то в далеком-далеком Космосе, 2018 год по земному летосчислению

Играла музыка. Шелестела бумага. Звякали друг о друга бутылки, стаканы, звенел смех, и теплые запахи еды, сменяя один другой, щекотали ноздри.  
Стив выдохнул. Неважно, что за мир простирался за стенами шумной переполненной забегаловки; здесь, в просторном зале, вместившем всех, старых друзей и новых знакомых, сам собой творился еще один мир, новый и удивительный. Раны зажили; побежденные злодеи больше не появлялись в поле зрения.  
– По шаурме? – предложил Тони, и Стив рассмеялся, глядя, как непонимающе переглянулись Ракета и Гамора. – Да бросьте, эта хрень есть везде, даже в самой глубокой… в самом глубоком космосе.  
– Я есть Грут? – осторожно спросил человек-дерево.  
– Есть, – решительно кивнул Баки.  
Забегаловку нашли Питеры – и Стив так и не понял, была ли там все-таки шаурма, зато было все остальное. Усталость понемногу сменялась благодушной расслабленностью – когда закончилась трапеза, начались танцы. Квилл подал было руку Наташе, но за нее тут же ухватился Паркер и повлек за собой Тони, Ванду, Вижна… Из музыкального автомата лилось что-то невероятно знакомое, как будто все любимые мелодии слились в одну.  
Проходя мимо в движущейся, танцующей живой веренице, Баки наклонился к Стиву и дернул его за руку.  
Стив улыбнулся, вставая с места и присоединяясь.  
Он был дома.


End file.
